warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanquisher
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turret Invulnerability Shield For More Information On This Topic See : Invulnerability Shield *The Vanquisher produces a Blue Invulnerability Shield ( ). *The Vanquisher deploys a Invulnerability Shield with the following characteristics ( Non-Customized ) : **Deployment is triggered when Vanquisher's Health drops to 50% or below. **The Invulnerability Shield remain active for 7.5 Seconds. **Once deployed the Invulnerability Shield may not be reactivated until it has been reset. **The Invulnerability Shield is reset by repairing the Vanquisher to Full ( 100% ) Health. *The Invulnerability Shield's active duration may be reduced by being struck by an Ion Weapon. **Each shot received from an Ion Weapon reduces the duration of the Invulnerability Shield by a undisclosed amount. *The Invulnerability Shield protects the Vanquisher from **Damage caused by a majority of weapons **All Status Effects - making the Vanquisher temporarily immune to Corrosion ( ), Shock ( ) and Naplam ( ). *The Invulnerability Shield's characteristics may be altered and customized with the use of the Vanquisher Schematic. **External Capacitor - Adds up to 3.0 Seconds of Active Shield Time **Proton Shield - Deploys a Second Shield at 25% Health that lasts up to 4.0 Seconds. **Reactive Shield - Deals Splash Damage ( from Very Tiny - Giant ) and''' Shocks''' ( ) the enemy when it expires. *Weapons that deal Flame Damage are highly effective against vanquishers as 50% of the damage penetrates through their invulnerability shield! Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Vanquisher's DPS stats were updated to reflect actual damage in an Unannounced Update in Sep 2015. *The Vanquisher received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Vanquisher received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Vanquisher was introduced via the Event Shop during Operation: Floodgate 2 - ( Apr 24, 2014 ). *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Vanquisher is resistant to both the Blitz and Plasma Turrets. *The Vanquisher with an active Invulnerability Shield ( ) is **Immune to the Corrosion ( ) Status Effect **Immune to the Shock ( ) Status Effects *The Vanquisher will continue to be affected by any Status Effect applied to it prior to the deployment of the Shield. **The Invulnerability Shield has no affect on per-existing Status Effects ( Duration, Damage & Effect ). Trivia *The Vanquisher is the assault tank as mentioned on unlock post. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 75'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Unit with a Invulnerability Shield'' - ( Tie ) - Vanquisher and Elite Vanquisher Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) - Relative Information *Kixeye Forum ( 09/30/15 ) - VANQUISHER DPS INCREASED - DPS Dispalay Change Verified Gallery - Animated Vanquisher In Action HQ.gif|Vanquisher In Action Gallery Vanquisher-IntroductionBox3(Floodgate2).gif|Introduction Box Vanquisher-EventShopDescription(Floodgate2).png|Event Shop Description Vanquisher-UnlockMessageBox.png|Unlock Message Box Vanquisher-ShadowOps-T2-PrizeDraw-Win.png|Shadow Ops Prize Win Cycle #10 Vanquisher-Lv15-Stats-(WF-Lv10).png|Level 15 Stats with a Level 10 War Factory. Video Navigation Category:Invulnerability Shield Category:Land Vehicle Category:Tank Category:Shadow Op Prize Category:Special Event Prize Category:A to Z